Apa Kau Tahu?
by Lala Chastela
Summary: Puisi ungkapan hati seorang Hyuuga Hinata tentang kisah cintanya. Hinata POV, Special for Rully-tama and all Hinata fans. Setting ending, bila Naruto benar-benar melupakan pernyataan cinta Hinata. RnR Plz?


**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**: OOC, ditulis ditengah-tengah krisis ide *?* dan semi WB *akhirnya kena juga*, Hinata POV, yg dimaksud dirinya itu Sakura.

**Special for**: Rully-tama, my teacher (sorry gaje)

Apa Kau Tahu?

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Aku selalu dianggap tak berguna

Dicaci…

Dihina…

Dipandang sebelah mata…

Selalu begitu,

Apa kau tahu?

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Kau hadir dalam hidupku

Sosokmu selalu membuatku terpesona

Dirimu…

Semangatmu…

Aku selalu memperhatikanmu

Selalu….

Apa kau tahu?

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Warna kuning rambutmu tak pernah pudar

Mata biru safirmu selalu menghipnotisku

Aku tahu kau terluka,

Sama sepertiku…

Tapi kau selalu tersenyum

Dan itu selalu membuatku semakin hanyut dalam perasaan ini

Apa kau tahu?

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Hanya melihatmu dari kejauhan,

Selalu, selalu, dan selalu….

Tapi itu cukup bagiku

Melihatmu tersenyum…

Melihatmu tertawa…

Melihatmu terluka…

Melihatmu bangkit…

Melihatmu yang penuh ambisi dan harapan…

Aku selalu melihatmu

Apa kau tahu?

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Rambutku adalah bukti

Bukti seberapa besar rasa cintaku padamu

Selama engkau pergi, aku terus memanjangkannya

Terus, terus, dan terus…

Tak pernah kupotong

Rambut ini terus kupanjangkan

Seperti rasa cintaku padamu

Tak pernah sirnah meskipun engkau tak pernah menyadarinya

Apa kau tahu?

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Kau kembali…

Dengan kekuatan yang lebih hebat

Kau kembali…

Untuk memenuhi janjimu

Kau kembali…

Dan kau tetap membuatku jatuh cinta padamu

Apa kau tahu?

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Kau terluka…

Nyawamu berada di ujung tanduk

Sedangkan aku di sini

Hanya bisa melihatmu dari kejauhan

Dengan sepasang bola mata lavenderku

Hati ini sakit…

Hati ini khawatir…

Apa kau tahu?

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Aku maju

Berusaha menghadang lawan yang ingin membunuhmu

Meskipun aku tahu, aku tak 'kan menang

Tapi aku bisa untuk setidaknya mengulur waktu

Agar kau selamat…

Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu,

Apa kau tahu?

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Kau mencegahku

Tapi aku tetap memaksa

Tak tahu kah kau bahwa hatiku sedikit merasa senang?

Karena kau peduli padaku

Apa kau tahu?

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Akhirnya aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu

Perasaan yang sedari dulu ingin kuungkapkan

Akhirnya dapat kuucapkan

Hanya dengan 3 kata

'Karena Aku… Mencintaimu.'

Hati ini terasa lega

Apa kau tahu?

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Aku kalah…

Hanya dengan sekali serangan dari musuh

Aku memang lemah…

Tapi setidaknya kau selamat bukan?

Itu saja sudah cukup bagiku

Apa kau tahu?

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Kau kembali lagi

Sebagai pahlawan desa,

Sebagai kebanggaan,

Semua orang bersorak-sorai gembira

Lihat?

Kini mereka menerimamu

Aku turut senang…

Aku turut berbahagia…

Apa kau tahu?

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Aku tahu,

Sedari dulu hatimu hanya untuk dirinya seorang

Sekuat apapun aku berusaha agar engkau melihatku

Aku tahu,

Kau tak 'kan pernah melihat diriku

Hatiku sakit…

Terluka…

Bagaikan tersayat-sayat sebuah belati

Perih…

Apa kau tahu?

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Entah sudah berapa lama sejak peristiwa itu

Tapi jawaban darimu tak kunjung datang

Tapi tanpa dijawab pun,

Sekarang aku tahu apa jawabannya

Hatimu sudah terisi oleh satu orang

Dan aku tahu…

Orang itu bukanlah diriku

Hati ini hancur…

Hancur berkeping-keping

Tak tersisa sedikitpun

Apa kau tahu?

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Hati ini hancur

Sakit…

Terluka…

Hampa…

Merana…

Tapi akan kucoba tuk turut berbahagia

Atas kebahagiaanmu

Meskipun itu semakin menorehklan luka di dada

Tak apa…

Selama kau bahagia

Apa kau tahu?

Naruto-kun?

**THE END**

Ini ditulis saat saya untuk yang pertama kalinya mengalami semi *baru semi!* WB. Dan ini ditulis dlm waktu 1 jam! Saya sedang tidak suka dengan Naruto, weits! Tunggu dulu! Jangan timpukin saya dulu! Baru tidak suka! Belum semi benci atau pun haters! Ini semua karena Naruto belum ngasih jawaban ke Hinata! Setelah sekian ratus chapter! Esmosi saya! Tapi tenang, ntar juga sembuh sendiri *?*

Kata-katanya gak puitis ya? *pundung*. Saya gak jago bikin puisi, tapi kata temen sih jago *nah loh?*. Wah malah jadi curhat, *ditimpukin readers*. Ini dibuat khusus sebagai permintaan maafku karena tidak bisa review fic Rully-tama. Sorry, pengennya sih review, tapi pulsa terbatas T.T dan untuk fic-fic lainnya yang saya baca tapi tak direview, maaf! *Digebukin Author"*

Pasti pada nanya, 'kenapa pake oxxxXOXxxxo buat pembatas?' itu karena, saya gak ngerti gimana cara buat garis di fic! T.T *oon* saya lemah TIK! Huaa. Yak, jadi curhat melulu *dibantai* review please?

^_Lala-chii_^


End file.
